Bittersweet
by TyyTyy
Summary: Sasusaku one-shot. The future of the Uchiha clan is born, but how long will Sasuke have with her, and how will he feel about this new arrival, and the inevitability of leaving her one day too soon?


**Bittersweet**

 **.**

 **.**

"H-how far is he?" Sakura panted as she and Karin hurried through the forest together.

Being full term in her pregnancy, getting around certainly wasn't as easy as it once was. She hadn't seen Konoha since she'd left to travel with Sasuke a year ago. They'd since been married, and had spent many months traveling together, even after Sakura finally realized she was pregnant.

As soon as she'd hit her third trimester, Sasuke had turned into a worrywart, and had left her behind in a hideout with nobody else but Karin, while he went about his travels alone. However, he should have been back long before. Sakura feared he may have lost track of time, and her body was telling her that their baby would be coming any time now. She had to find him, she would not allow him to miss the birth of their first child.

"We're much closer than we were, wherever he is, he isn't moving now." Karin explained and Sakura kept pushing forward, both hands wrapped securely around her round belly.

"Do you think he's resting?" She wondered aloud, feeling tired and in need of a rest herself, but she had no will to stop. All she could think about was getting to her husband. The time was coming.

Karin gave Sakura a worried look over before answering. "Honestly, I think he senses us. His chakra... It's flaring."

 _Like he's showing us the way..._ Sakura just kept breathing. She was in pain, which worried her. It was easy to tell that the baby was eager to make an entrance into the world. Karin was an amazing help, she always did everything within her powers to help Sakura with her daily activities. If Sakura ever asked her for anything, she tried her best to oblige. That was one reason Sakura knew she wouldn't refuse to help her search for Sasuke.

"He's close to one of our other hideouts. It's not too far from here." Karin said thoughtfully, just before Sakura stopped running altogether and knelt on the ground with a loud groan. "Sakura? What's wrong?"

"Oh... no..." Sakura panted, a desperate look crossing her features as she looked to Karin who took her hand. "My water just broke."

Karin's eyes widened at that as she held tight to one of Sakura's hands. "We've got to get you to that hideout. The baby is coming."

...

Sasuke had realized his wife and Karin were coming for him. He'd stayed overnight in the nearest hideout, and had been on his way back to her when he felt their signature's drawing closer to him. He wouldn't deny that he was annoyed Sakura was taking it upon herself to come after him, when he was coming back to her. But, he also understood. The days left until the baby would come were limited, and she was probably afraid that he would miss it.

Karin would be the one leading the way, no doubt following his chakra. Her sensory abilities were outstanding, but Sasuke kept his chakra flaring, strong and easily noticeable so that they would find him with as little trouble as possible. He was cleaning a room thoroughly for Sakura to stay in as he waited for them to arrive.

It was when he felt Sakura's chakra surge suddenly that panic really hit him. Something wasn't right. He dropped what he was doing the instant he felt the change, and disappeared. In a matter of seconds, he was there by her side. Sakura was crying out in pain, with a death grip on Karin's hand that had the poor girl in tears.

"Sasuke-kun..." Karin startled when she noticed his presence, which was only when he knelt down next to Sakura and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Ah... Darling..." Sakura groaned, sweating profusely as she gazed up at him through tired emeralds.

"You're so annoying." Sasuke told her, though his voice carried nothing but affection in it. Sakura laughed through her pain then. "If you hadn't been running around, you might have lasted another day or two."

"But..."

"I know." Sasuke sighed, not needing her to finish that sentence. He knew exactly why she had left the hideout. It was his fault. He should have come back to her much sooner, but it wasn't often that things seemed to work out in his favor. "Let's get you to the other hideout."

Sakura and Karin both gasped in shock when Sasuke summoned his Susanoo to carry the three of them the remainder of the way. His heart was constricting painfully at the way Sakura's breathing seemed to become more and more labored by the second. He'd never felt her chakra in such a mess. It would drop almost the point of nonexistence, and then it would flare up so strongly it was smoldering to even be around. He could only imagine the whiplash it was giving Karin.

When they finally made it into the hideout and Karin carefully laid Sakura in the room he'd brought them to, (which he'd cleaned thoroughly) Sakura cried out desperately, gripping onto the headboard of the bed as she did. Sasuke was thankful he hadn't taken her hand at that moment as he watched the headboard crumble under her grip.

Sasuke cleared his throat and his resolve as he went to stand by her side, now sweating just as much as Sakura was. Karin had run off, though Sasuke hadn't noticed until she returned with several towels and a wet cloth that was cool to the touch as she handed it over to Sasuke.

Without even thinking about it, he laid the cloth across Sakura's forehead. She was hot and obviously in pain, even when she was trying her hardest to hide it. Karin was at the foot of the bed, examining Sakura then and Sasuke was struggling to keep his composure, something he usually found easy enough to accomplish. With every whimper that escaped her, Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. He'd rather go to war a million times than to deal with such a nerve-wracking experience such as this.

"She's fully dilated already. It's time."

At Karin's declaration, Sasuke looked down to Sakura's wide-spread legs. She was naked from the waist down, everything that was happening all too visible to the Uchiha. He paled instantly and swayed a bit as a sudden wave of vertigo hit him.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin scolded him and he righted himself, focusing his attention back on Sakura's face. "Keep it together!"

Sasuke's jaw clenched, and he willed himself not to snap back. It was easy for her to say, Sasuke had never been in such a gut-wrenching situation. He'd never seen such a sight, felt such a fear. Many things crossed his mind, making him anxious and noticeably shaken. Sakura was strong, so strong, but right now she looked weak and fragile and he feared the worst, though he tried to hope for the best.

...

The experience was excruciating, for Sasuke at least. There were a couple times he almost lost it, almost lost consciousness altogether, almost had a heart attack. Somehow though, they'd all made it through, and now he and Sakura were looking at their newborn baby for the very first time.

"It's a girl." Sakura sobbed as Karin swaddled the baby before handing her over to Sasuke.

Carefully, hesitantly, and fearfully, Sasuke took the small bundle of joy into his arms, holding her close to him and his pounding heart. She opened her big dark eyes to gaze at him, her crying ceasing as she took him in and at that moment, Sasuke had never felt such an overwhelming sensation of love, affection and emotion. He bit his bottom lip when it began to tremble and he blinked back the tears that filled his eyes.

This little girl was his, she was Sakura's... She was the future of the Uchiha.

"She looks... just like you." Sakura cooed, a big happy and tired smile on her lips just before she slipped off to sleep.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called nervously, looking her over desperately.

Karin came to his side and took the baby without a word. "She's just exhausted, Sasuke-kun. Don't worry, I'll get her straight. First I'll bathe the baby."

Sasuke said nothing, instead just gave her a firm nod, eyes on his daughter until Karin took her away. Then he looked down to Sakura, his hand laying over her forehead affectionately. His heart felt full, more-so than it ever had before and he smiled at his sleeping wife in pure adoration.

They'd really done it. The baby was here. Their family was complete. Sasuke took the next few minutes alone to reflect of how surprising the last year of his life had been. He wondered when exactly it had been that he realized Sakura would be everything to him, that she now was.

Sure, he knew after the war that he'd never be able to forget her, just as he was never able to before. When he'd saw the way she looked at him, still with love and affection, he knew how special that was. She'd waited on him forever, would always do so and that touched Sasuke in the strongest of ways.

He'd promised she could travel with him sometime, and when that time came he hadn't thought much about them and their relationship. It felt strange at first, letting her tag along with him. But, it didn't take long for him to open up to her. He was a changed man, it was easier to accept things, including his feelings.

Sakura also had a way of prying into his heart, of making him want everything that she wanted as well. Even though she knew their lives would not be simple together, and Sasuke would always have demons, and he'd never be able to live free like anyone else could... she still loved him. She still wanted him, more than anything.

Sasuke respected that, he respected her. They'd been able to move forward together, come closer, get married, and now they had their baby girl.

Eyes stinging again, Sasuke leaned down and placed a soft kiss to his wife's forehead. She would never understand just how thankful he was, how much he appreciated her for everything she was to him. He'd never be able to express what he felt with words, for words weren't his forte. He only hoped she had her own way of knowing, somehow.

"Okay, Sasuke-kun." Karin was back in the room and walking up to him.

Sasuke straightened himself and turned to her, taking the baby as she was offered to him. He admired her for how much cleaner she looked. She was sleeping soundly then, bundled snuggly in a small white blanket. An angel, that's how Sasuke saw her. She was his angel. A miracle… the future of the Uchiha.

"Why don't you take her out of the room for a moment, while I tend to Sakura?"

Without a word, Sasuke left the room, though not before glancing over his wife briefly. He walked through the halls, holding the baby close to his heart. It hurt to think about him not being able to be with her long. They'd have to return to Konoha, he had no idea how long a time he'd be granted to spend with his family before he'd have to leave them, but leaving… it was inevitable.

There were still many things he had to see to, take care of, and even Sakura was already aware of this. Sasuke was the only one who could research the other dimensions. He'd decided to do this about halfway through Sakura's pregnancy, and though he hoped to have some time home with his family, in peace... he had no way of knowing how long it would last. More than anything, he wanted them safe, and if that meant he had to stay away, he would.

"How's the baby?" Sakura chirped, noticing the room was clear aside from Karin and herself.

Karin had healed her, helped her get cleaned up and dressed in a gown that was comfortable and easy enough to slip down so she could breastfeed her daughter without a hassle. She felt so good, it was like she hadn't even delivered a baby, but she was certainly eager to hold her.

"Sasuke-kun has her. I told him to leave while I got you cleaned up."

"Oh." Sakura nodded, thinking that made sense. She never expected Sasuke to be to flustered over the experience, and when she thought back on it, she giggled to herself.

"You're feeling okay?"

Sakura nodded, grinning broadly. "Absolutely perfect." She got up from the bed then and stretched. She honestly felt so good after Karin's care that she could have run a marathon.

"Would you like to keep the umbilical cord?"

Sakura gave Karin a warm smile then, before pulling her into a tight embrace. "No, I think you should have it. So you can always remember how amazing you are."

Karin's face turned red as her hair but she hugged Sakura back, a goofy grin on her face. She cared deeply for Sakura, for being so special to Sasuke, for begin his wife- and now the mother of his child. It didn't take long for her to realize why Sasuke had come to love her, even though there had been a time when she thought Sasuke incapable to love.

"Thank you, Sakura..."

"No, thank you."

...

Sakura left Karin behind and went in search of her husband and their infant. She found him walking the hall, holding the baby close to him. He moved slowly, head downward to let her know his eyes were solely on the baby, even though she was seeing him from behind.

"Darling," She rang, walking closer to him. Sasuke turned immediately, a look of surprise on his face.

"Why are you-"

"I'm fine." Sakura waved him off immediately, reaching his side then. Her eyes grew wide and sparkled delightfully as she gazed down at her little daughter, who looked like a little baby Sasuke. "How cute!" Her hands pressed to her cheeks then.

Sasuke smirked at her, just before her eyes raised to meet his and for a moment, they stood like that, just staring at each other. Their eyes seemed to convey everything they were feeling at that moment.

"We made this, you know..." Sakura looked back to the baby, grinning suggestively.

Sasuke stiffened at that, and Sakura giggled. "Of course we did." He finally muttered after several seconds.

Carefully, Sakura took the baby from him and held her gently, tears spilling from her eyes at the overwhelming feel of love and happiness she felt then. "What will we name her?" She wondered aloud.

Over the course of her pregnancy while they were around each other, they had discussed it a few times, but they'd never settled on anything. Sasuke leaned over them then, his finger gently caressing the baby's face. "Sarada." He murmured softly.

"Sarada..." Sakura tested the name thoughtfully, though she loved it instantly.

"She will be strong... and graceful."

"And happy." Sakura added with a smile.

Hesitantly, Sasuke nodded once. "I hope so."

He never wanted her to suffer, to feel pain or misery. Though he knew hard times were to come... she'd probably wonder why he couldn't be around eventually when she was older. Sasuke only wished that it wouldn't take him forever, that one day he could live in Konoha, in peace, and be happy with his family- and make them happy as well.

...

* * *

...

Sasuke was granted a few pleasantries over the next few years. His research had been put on hold, because even though he knew leaving the village was inevitable, there were certain things he never wanted to miss when it came to his daughter, because he would never be able to get them back. Missing anything at all when it came to Sarada made him depressed, but she would only be a baby once.

He wanted to hear her first words.

Even though Sakura used the words Mama and Papa around her endlessly as she grew, he never expected her first word to be Papa. But it was, and Sasuke had been there to witness it, and he'd cried that day too.

He wanted to watch her learn to crawl, stand, and take her first steps.

He'd been blessed with each of those wishes becoming reality. Sarada had loved him dearly, she always smiled and giggled at him, and Sasuke found it so adorable. He and Sakura were in their home on the bedroom floor with her one day. She'd been standing more and more on her own, and that day she had looked wonderingly at him before taking first one, and then two steps towards him. Both of them held their breath then as she waddled over to Sasuke and after that, she never stopped walking.

 _(She thought she was something, and so did they.)_

He wanted to make her happy, as happy as he could for as long as he could be with her.

And he did. Even well after Sakura went back to work, Sasuke spent his days at home with Sarada. They played, they laughed, the days flew by, but each and every one of them was a blessing Sasuke would never forget.

He loved tucking her in at night, reading her a bedtime story and sitting by her side until she was sleeping peacefully, and even then he'd watch her for the longest time. She was always a happy child, and she always made Sasuke happy, and proud to be her father.

By the time she was two, Sasuke took her outside a lot. Daily, they walked around sightseeing together. Sometimes they'd visit Sakura at the hospital, other times they'd go sit by the lake and stare at the water for hours.

Eventually, Sasuke gave his daughter her first weapon, a simple kunai, but he'd been blown away when she slung it at a tree with a flick of her wrist, landing it skillfully in the center of the trunk. He'd blinked at her in disbelief, before taking the kunai away for a few days, in fear of her deadly aim. She was just over three then.

He never wanted to leave her, or her mother.

But sadly, the time came all too soon. Ino had gladly taken Sarada out for the day, while Sasuke and Sakura met with Naruto at the Hokage's office to discuss things with Kakashi. There were dangers lurking, and it was time for Sasuke to go off and find out what he could do to keep those dangers at bay. It wouldn't be easy, being away from his home, his family, everything he cherished so deeply, but if he wanted to keep all of that safe, he had no other choice.

Though she'd known it was coming, they all had, Sakura cried like a baby on their last night together. She'd tried to remain strong, he knew she would be once he was gone, but he was hurting as well. He held her, kissed her with all the love and anguish he'd felt, and they'd made love until they were both spent, and boneless. Neither of them slept that night, for too many things were on their mind.

Sakura couldn't stop thinking about him leaving, and not knowing when he'd ever be able to return. Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about his daughter across the hall, of how this would affect her. She'd always loved him so strongly. Would she cry for him? Would she ask about him? Would she end up hating him in the long run for having to leave? Would she understand?

Sasuke hoped she would, at least until he could return and make things up to her. He wanted her to know more than anything, just how special she and her mother really were to him. He was sorry, he was so sorry. The last thing he wanted to ever do was leave them, but what he wanted more than anything else was to ensure their safety. Sakura was an outstanding mother, she would care for Sarada endlessly, she would protect her. And one day, Sasuke would return to his girls.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Tumblr: ss-tyytyy**

 **Feel free to request, here or there!**


End file.
